The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to the field of artificial illumination systems and more particularly, to systems for track lighting.
Track lighting systems provide means of selectably positioning and/or directing illumination; for example, according to the particular needs of an illuminated space. A typical track lighting system comprises track and luminaire components. Tracks support power distribution to and mechanical mounting of one or more luminaires at a plurality of positions (usually continuously) along their extent. Luminaires convert power to illumination, including determination of illumination parameters such as intensity, directionality, angle of spread and/or color.
Once mounted, track lighting systems allow flexibility in determining lighting conditions, and optionally allow changes according to changes in requirements. For example, luminaires are moveable along the track and/or re-orientable relative to the track. In some track lighting systems, luminaires attached to the track can be removed, added, and/or exchanged according to need.
The visual impact of the lighting system overall comprises the light provided, but also the appearance of the track, the luminaires, and their integration with their surroundings when mounted to a ceiling, wall, and/or other support member.